Midnight Moon
by SanityisfortheSane
Summary: Sasukes a vampire, Narutos a werewolf, but where is poor mortal Sakura in all this? Look I really suck at summeries so just read to see if you like.
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight Moon**

The low howl of a distant wolf broke the silence of the quiet night. A loud crack of thunder soon came after shaking the small town of konoha. Lightning lit up the

dark and angry sky while water that the clouds had been carrying downpoured heavily into the empty streets. A few people who had not yet found shelter

scampered along looking for cover from the pouring rain. Among them Sakura Haruno struggled to get her appartment door open. She had moved to the small town

a few weeks back and had found that her apartment door often got jammed. Kicking it with a powerful force the door flew open letting her in. Her cherry blossom

pink hair was completely soaked, along with her clothing and shoes. Stripping down her clothes she went to the bath room stepping into the warm stream of water

coming from her shower. It felt very relaxing after experiencing the cold freezing rain. After showering she quikly through on her night gown and settled down on the

couch to watch a movie. Horror of coarse. She always loved a good scare on a dark stormy night. The movie was about some small town and mysterious murders

that turned about to be victims of vampires that sucked their victims blood dry. The movie was pretty scary and gave her the chills. Going to bed that night she

wondered what could happen if there really were vampires. But that was noncense vampires didn't exist, right?

The next day was her first day at school in Konoha High. A new begining she thought. New people, new friends, and new teachers. She was still only a freshman in

high school even though she lived alone. After her parents passed away she sold their house and moved out here. Her apartments rent was cheap and affordable.

She worked over the weekends to pay her bills even though her family was quite wealthy and left their frotune behind. But she didn't want to end up spending all

the money and having nothing to back her up.

Her school day went well and she made a few friends on the way. Now was her lunch period and she had sat down at a table with her new friends Tenten, Hinata,

and Ino. "Hey Sakura!" Tenten greeted. "Come on lets get on line before it gets too crouded." She said sprinting into action. Sakura followed but on her way there

bumped into somone. "Sorry." She apologized. "Hn." The boy mumbled walking away. "Who was that?" She wondered aloud. "Only the cutest boy in school." Ino

shrieked. "But don't get your hopes up, Sasuke doesn't like anyone, the only person he really talks to is that freako loud mouth Naruto Uzumaki." "Oh" Sakura

sighed. "Why is he like that?" She asked. "Who knows?" Ino shrugged. "I heard that his older brother went physcho and murdered his family." "Thats horrible."

Sakura said. "I don't have any family either." She admitted. "They passed away this summer and thats why I moved here." "Oh, I didn't know." Ino said sadly. "So

you live alone?" "Pretty much." Sakura said bluntly. "Just me and the floor boards. " "U-uh guys?" Hinata stuttered. The bells gonna ring soon we should hurry to

class." "Oh" They said in unison. "Anyone have algebra next period?" Sakura asked. "Nope." They replied. " Well then I'll see you later." She said scooping up her

books and heading out the door.

In algebra she sat in the back row of class. Everyone was starting to pour into the classroom getting ready for class. Then she noticed the boy from earlier.

Sasuke, was it? Yeah. To her suprise he was seated in the desk directlty in front of her. Next to him was a boy with blonde spiky hair. Sasuke sat there completely

emotionless staring at the blackboard, while the blonde seemed to be talking to him. Then the blonde turned and looked at Sakura. "Hi!" He suddenly outburst. This

must be the kid Ino was talking about, Naruto. She thought. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it! Whats your name?" "Sakura" She answered. "You new around here,

I've never seen you." He said. "I just moved here this summer." She informed. "Oh, well this quiet guy next to me is Sasuke." Naruto introduced him. "We've met."

She told him. "Eh?" Naruto looked confused then smirked loking at Sasuke. "Do you LIKE Sakura-chan? Naruto asked slyly. With that said, Naruto made quik contact

with Sasuke's fist and the floor. Harsh. Sakura thought. The teacher walked in and saw Naruto on the floor. "Taking a nap, are we?" Kakashi sensei asked. "No

sensei." Naruto said sitting back in his chair badly bruised. "Okay class open your books to page 176." Kakashi sensei ordered begining the days class.

**End of chapter one, yay!! **

**It was kinda boring and short but I promise the next chapter will be better! **

**Please review but no flames. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Midnight Moon**

The first week of school went well for Sakura. She had made a lot of new friends and her teachers were pretty cool to. Now was the weekend and she could relax.

Walking home from school she heard the same wolf howl from the night before. She really admired the creatures. Lost in thought she didn't hear Tenten come up

behind her. "Better watch out for wolves." She startled Sakura. "They're a lot bigger around here then you'd think." "What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know why but the wolves around here are huge! I'd say they're about as big as a horse!" Tenten said. "You've seen one?" Sakura said suprised. "No, but

I've heard stories." Tenten replied. "Are there a lot around here?" Sakura asked. "Not really, only one has been reported but you should still be careful. Who knows there

could be a whole pack of them!" Tenten warned. "Well see you later then, my apartment is up this road." Sakura said waving good bye. "Okay, bye then. "Tenten

waved back.

Arriving at the entrance to her apartment she unlocked the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. "Stupid door." She muttered trying to kick it open.

With no luck in opening it she gave up and sat. Across the street she looked into the woods. For some reason she felt as if something was watching her. Getting up

she struggled to get the door open again. No luck. She started panicking as a low growl sounded from the bushes and two glowing yellow eyes glared at her.

Remembering what Tenten said about the wolves she started to panic even worse. The wolf shot of the bushes and jumped clear over the apartment building.

Seeing the huge white beast she gaped in awe. Tenten was right. they are HUGE. A long howl was heard and she looked up to see it standing on the roof

Scrambling for her cell phone she tried to get a picture but it was too late, the mighty beast had gone. Forget the apartment she thought dialing up Tenten. "Hello

came Tenten's voice from the other side of the line. "You doing anything tonight?" She asked still shaking from the wolf encounter, but before she could say any

more Tenten yelled into the phone " slumber party!!"

...

After arriving at Tenten's house Ino and Hinata soon arrived after her. "So you actually saw the wolf?" Tenten asked completely shocked. "Tenten, the thing jumped

clear over my apartment why else would I suddenly want to come over?" Sakura looked serious. "D-did you g-get a picture?" Hinata asked stuttering as usual. "I

tried but when finally got my phone out it had gone." Sakura answered. "Thats just weird." Ino sounded annoyed. "Theres no giant killer wolves, your probaly just

exagerating." "Why would I make up a story of a giant wolf jumping over my apartment!?" Sakura shrieked. "I don't know, maybe you just want attention." Ino shot

back at her. "Guys quit fighting, come on I'm gonna order a pizza.

Sakura and Ino were sitting on opposite sides of the room keeping their distance from each other while Hinata sat wishing they would just forget the whole wolf thing.

Tenten ran to the kitchen to order an extra large pizza. Ino was busy texting her boyfriend Sikamaru. And Sakura took out her phone to look at the photo she tried to

take of the wolf. Nothing. Just the ordinary roof of the apartment buiding. But then she thought she saw something. Examining the picture more closely she could make

out the outline of a person. "Hey guys check this out!" She yelled.

"What?" They all asked puzzled. "Look." Sakura said pointing. "Doesn't that kinda look like a person?"

"Sakura, why the hell would a person be on your roof?!" Ino yelled more anoyed than ever. "I'm serious look!" Sakura said pointing.

"Sakura's right it does look like a person." Tenten said. "Who would be standing on a roof?" Ino questioned. "Roof inspector?" Tenten joked. Ino slapped her.

"Ouch." Said Tenten clutching her head. " Maybe it'll be easier to see if I zoom in." Saskura suggested. "Good idea, while you do that I'll pick up the pizza." Tenten

anounced. "Werewolf?" Sakura joked looking at Ino with a big grin. "Not funny." Ino grunted. "Why don't you get your apartment door fixed?" Ino snapped.

"Shut it Ino." Sakura growled zooming in on the photo. "Nothing." Sakura announced. "Zooming in just makes it blurier." "Whatever." Ino said. "Lets just forget about

it and eat pizza." "Fine." Sakura agreed.

After eating pizza thay decided to get some sleep and forget about the wolf. Sakura had probaly been imagining things after what Tenten had said to her after school,

they had all agreed to. Cuddling up in their sleeping bags thay drifted into sleep.

Sleeping that night Sakura had had the weirdest dream. She was standing in the woods. Naruto was there. but when she blinked he was gone. In his place stood the

huge wolf she had seen. Behind Naruto(the wolf) stood the outline of the person from the photo she had taken. The outlined person started tro move closer. But

instead of the blurred vision she had seen on her phone she could almost tell who it was. When the person was a mere 3 feet away she gasped. It was Sasuke.

**Sorry! I said I would have made it longer but I have been real busy lately.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be better. I'll do my best!**

**Reviewers: **

**Temari-Sand Princess**

**kurai Raiku-kurai kisaki**


	3. Chapter 3

**Midnight Moon**

Sakura woke with a start. Her heart beating fast in her chest in shock from the dream. She looked around the room, everyone was still soundly asleep. Geting up

she walked donwstairs to the kitchen for a glass of water and to clear her mind. This wolf thing was really getting to her, but what had freaked her out the most was

the dream she had just witnessed. More importantly why Naruto and Sasuke were in it. Could there be more to why Sasuke is so quiet and the murder of his family?

Sakura's mind was whirling. This is so confusing! She thought to herself. "Sakura?" Came a questioning voice from the hallway. She turned to see Tenten walk into

the kitchen. "Oh, hi Tenten." Sakura replied. "Why are you up so late?" Tenten asked. "It's 3:00am!" "Bad dream." Sakura admitted. "About the wolf?" Tenten

guessed. "Yeah." Sakura answered. Tenten sighed. "It was just a dream, Sakura. There are no giant wolves, it was probaly just your imagination. Now lets go get

some sleep." Tenten finished, heading out of the kitchen. " If I could." Sakura muttered to herself. They both headed up the stairs back to Tenten's room and

reverted back to their sleeping bags. Sakura layed there awake the whole night. Ino was snoring, Tenten was hugging her pillow muttering the name of her

boyfriend Neji, and Hinata was rolling around trying to get comfortable on the hard floor. Sakura sighed. This was going to be a long night.

The next morning Sakura dragged herself out of her sleeping bag and followed the others downstairs. She didn't get one minute of sleep the previous night. "Good

morning Sakura!!" Ino cheered. "You sleep good cause I did!" "Sakura glared at her, Ino's smile turned upside down and she walked away to hide behind Hinata.

"How could I sleep with all of your loud snoring!?" Sakura barked. "I don't snore!" Ino snapped back. "G-guys can't y-you just get a-along?" Hinata stuttered.

"Hinatas' right, so quit your bitching and just get along for christ's sake!" Tenten yelled at them. "Sorry." They both muttered. "Now thats more like it." Tenten

approved. "Well I should be getting home anyway." Sakura admitted. "My apartment door is not gonna fix it self you know." "See at school then." They all said.

Sakura grabbed all her gear and walked back to her apartment. She couldn't wait to get her drivers licence. Then she wouldn't have to walk everywhere. Arriving at

her apartment she stopped dead in her tracks, the door was ripped off its hinges laying in the middle of the road.

**Sorry it so short! But during the summer I go on a lot of camping trips and often don't have internet access. **

**So please don't be mad!**

**Reviewers: **

**Temari-Sand Princess**

**kurai Raiku-kurai kisaki**

**another5kind2of2asian95**

**Pnkrockninja101**

**ToraHimeSama**


	4. Chapter 4

**Midnight Moon**

If Sakura was smart she would've walked away or called the police. But instead she has to be stupid and walk into the apartment. Well I guess I need a new door

now. She thought. The house was dark and quiet. It looked deserted to her. She walked further into the house. She stopped and loooked up frozen in fear as she

heard the stomping of footsteps upstairs. Gingerly she tiptoed toward the stairs. Daring to go up she hesitated, then took one step on the stairs that could possibly

lead to her doom. Four steps left to go. She was trembling in fear. Two steps left. Her body shook uncontrolably. One step left. She gulped, preparing herself for what

she might find. Taking the step she found herself bumping into the person she had least expected to find up here. "Sasuke!" She gasped. He froze as if anticipating on

his next move and then was gone. Just like that. Sakura looked around. The window which had been closed when she got up here was wide open. How could have he

gotten to then window that fast? She wondered. And what the hell was he doing in her house in the first place!?" She quick grabbed her phone to call Tenten but

then stopped. Tenten wouldn't believe her. She would probaly just say I need mental help. She thought. She sighed. "Only in konoha" She muttered.

The next day she went to the repair shop to get her door fixed. When they asked her what happened she just shrugged. Then they gave her a funny look but gladly

fixed her door. "Finally, a door that works!" She cheered. Walking up to the door she turned her key in the lock and opened the door with no problem. She walked into

the house and threw her junk on the floor then plopped on the couch and sighed. Was she going crazy? First giant wolves, then that crazy dream, and now Sasuke

broke into her house. Why would anybody brake into my house anyway? There's nothing valuable in here, and besides Sasuke is rich! She walked up the stairs to

where she had bumped into Sasuke and looked around the room. Nothing up here. She decided. She was about to go back down the stairs but then something

happened. Thge floorboard. She stepped down on it again. It was loose! Crouching down she lifted the floor board revealing a small box. "Thats weird." She

mumbled. She dusted off the box reavling a jumbo of markings ingraved in the box. She couldn't read them. They were written in some sort of ancient hyroglyphics.

There was a lock on it so she couldn't open it. Was this what he was looking for? She wonderewd. Looking in the hole in the floor where she found it, she had no luck

in finding the key that may unlock it's hidden secrets. So maybe this ment she wasn't going crazy!

That night she lay in bed with a lot on her mind. What about Sasuke? I know I saw him in my house yesterday. She confirmed. What will he say to me at school? Will

he deny me seeing him in my apartment?v And what about this box? I should bring it with me to sachool. She decided. I'll have to make Sasuke talk to me even if he

doesn't want to and he's gonna give me answeres. Whether he likes it or not. And with that she drifted off into quiet sleep.

"Yawn" Sakura rubbed her eyes climbing out of be the next day. Time for school she thought getting dressed. She walked out the door, pop tart in hand ready to face

the world and everything it throught at her. Because in Konoha it seemed that anything and everything was possible. She never took the bus to school because she

enjoyed walking. It was cool out and winter was on its way. Continueing her walk she never noticed that someone or something was watching her. A twig snapped

and she spun around. Nothing was there. She quikened her pace. Jogging now she was only just one block away from school. Braking into a run she stumbled and fell

flat on her face. "I'm such a klutz." She mumbled. "Are you okay." She looke dup to see Tenten. "Fine Tenten, I just decided to lay on the ground." Sakura joked.

Tenten helped her up and asked why she was in such a hurry. "Couldn't wait to get back to school, I guess." Sakura shrugged. "Come on lets get to class." Tenten

wasn't convinced but didn't ask anything more. The day went it's usual coarse but then it was time for the most dreaded class of all, Algebra. And what made it worse

was that she had to face Sasuke. She took her usual seat in the back and got ready for class not taking her eyes off of Sasuke. Naruto looked back at her then

smirked. He turned to Sasuke and whispered something she couldn't hear. Shortly after Naruto received a death glare from Sasuke. Wait a minute were his eyes just

red? She thought still looking at him.

**Sasuke's POV**

I was sitting in my usual seat trying to avoid looking at Sakura at all costs. Did she see me the other day? I can't believe I got caught in her house. How stupid. Then

Naruto turns and whispers into my ear. "Hey Sasuke look behind you, Sakuras staring at you." He giggled. Sasuke turned red but quikly recovered and glared at

Naruto making sure no one noticed his vamperic eyes glow red in rage. "You know Naruto I've never tried wolf blood" He threatened. Naruto whimpered like a puppy

and went back to work. Saskue could'nt help it any longer and turned around. Dark obsidian eyes met emerald green. She was staring right at him. He went

complete tomato red. "So you do like Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke couldn't get any reder than possible now. Naruto was laughing his ass off and Sakura was

blushing just as much. "Hmmhmm." Kakashi grunted walking over to the group. "I'd say its best you get back to work or I'll have to fail alll three of you." He said

cheerfully. "Sorry Kakashi sensei." They all said returning to their school work.

Sasuke kept quiet to his work but could still feel Sakura's gaze burning into the back of his head. "Damn it." He muttered, loud enough for only himself to hear. What

happens if she asks me what I was doing in her house? I know she saw me. He turned around to get a qiuck glance her. Luckily she had stopped staring and returned

to her own work. Turning back around he saw Naruto cracking up beside him. "Shut up Dobe!" Sasuke said smacking him. And once again Naruto met with the hard

unforgiving floor.

**This time I tried extra hard to make it longer and I did. So yay me!! Hope you enjoy chapter 4!!**

**Reviewers**

**Temari-Sand Princess**

**kurai Raiku-kurai kisaki**

**another5kind2of2asian95**

**Pnkrockninja101**

**ToraHimeSama**

**Lostcause13**

**kakalover**

**Kick** **-Assing** **-Kunoichi**

**crispy geco-chan**

**LoveIsMyHate**


	5. Chapter 5

**Midnight Moon**

"RIIING!!" Went the school bell announcing Sakura's freedom from the dreaded class of Algebra and school. Algebra was her last class of the day and she was

glad of that fact. She would hate it if her day started out with her most hated of subjects. As soon as the bell rang Sasuke shot of the room. Not with unsual speed,

but pretty fast. "Great." She thought. Now how am I supposed to find him. She looked around and noticed Naruto gathering up his books that looked like they've

been through a hurricane. "Bingo" She said aloud walking towards him. "Hi Naruto!" She greeted. "Huh? Oh hi Sakura-chan." He replied. "Your friends with Sasuke

right? So you could tell me what he was doing in my house Saturday?" She questioned. Naruto smirked. "Hahahah!" He started laughing. "I can't believe Teme got

caught. " He wiped away a tear from laughing so hard. "So you do know!" Sakura cheered. Naruto regained his control but still wore a huge grin acros his face.

"Yeah, maybe I do." He replied. " Well then, could you tell me what this is?" She took the strange box from out of her bag and showed it to him. Naruto cheered.

"You found it! After all these years of searching you found it!" "Found what?" She asked puzzled. Naruto looked up from the the box. "Come on, we have to tell

Sasuke." He started. "Follow me."

They headed down the road and took a few lefts and a few rights until they reached their destination. "This is it." Naruto said. They stood in front of a huge

mansion, and I mean HUGE! Sakura gaped. "And he's only one person living there?" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well, I guess I stay in the guest house.

Does that count?" Naruto asked. " Yeah but that place is huge for just one person." Sakura remarked. " I guess." Naruto replied. " Come on, he should be home."

They walked up to the house and Naruto knocked on the door. "Teme it's me." Naruto yelled. "Hurry up! It's important." The door opened revealing Sasuke. "Whats

wrong now Dobe? Is the meadow on fire?" Then Sasuke noticed Sakura standing next to him. "Why is she here?" Sasuke asked confused. "Naruto showed him the

box and Sasuke's eyes widened. "Inside. Now." Sasuke ordered.

To her suprise the house looked even bigger on the inside. They headed into a quite large room

with a huge plasma screen television set and couches. Hanging on the wall was a huge portrait of the Uchiha symbol. It looked really old, like if you so much as

touched it the whole thing would fall to pieces. Sitting down, Naruto handed Sasuke the odd box and he looked at Sakura. "Where did you find this?" He asked.

"Under the floorboard upstairs, but what is it exactly?" Sakura asked. Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other. "If we told you, you wouldn't beleive it." Naruto

answered. "Trust me, I believe in a lot of things." Sakura replied. "Would you believe me, if I told you a giant wolf leaped over my apartment?" Naruto went red.

"Well yeah, I would". Sasuke glared Naruto. "Might as well tell her. It doesn't really matter if she believes us or not." Sasuke said bluntly. Naruto looked at Sakura.

"What if I told you that I was the wolf?" Sakura thought about it. "Werewolf?" She asked. "Yeah." Naruto answered. "You don't eat people do you?" She asked.

"No." He replied. "Only Sasuke does that." Sakura gasped. "He's a werewolf too?" "No." Naruto said again. "He's a vampire." Sakura looked over at him. "So whats

with the box then?" She asked. "Its not just a box." Naruto said. "Its whats inside te box." Obviously! She thought. "Inside is something more powerful then any

nuclear bomb on th planet." Sasuke began. "Its been around for ages." "Yup." Naruto said. "Then whats inside?" She asked curious to know. "Its a crystal, and if

Itachi got his hands on it..." Sasuke didn't finish and she thought of all the unimaginable doom. "Itachi, is that your brother?" She asked. "Yeah." Sasuke mumbled.

"So what does that crystal thing actualy do?" She asked. "At midnight on a full moon is the only time it works." Sasuke started again. " And the vampire who wares it is given

unlimmited power. Back then the Uchiha used it in wars against werewolves." Naruto pouted. "But a truss has been made since." He added quikly. " What

happened to Itachi to make him like that?" She asked. "Its sort of a disease found in vampires." Sasuke answered. "Its called Bloodlust. What it does is slowly takes

over a vampire causing them to only want to gain more power and achieve more blood." A shiver ran down Sakura's spine. "Why do vampires drink blood?" She

dared ask. "Thats simple. Its because we don't have our own blood." Sasuke answered. "Don't worry we never kill anyone when we drink blood." Sakura felt so

relieved after hearing that. "Most of the time people don't even realize what happened." Sakura quick put her hand on her neck. "You haven't drank my blood have

you!?" Sasuke almost laughed. She looked so funny when she was scared. "_Thats cause you like her." Inner Sasuke said._ "Do not!" Sasuke yelled at his inner pushing

it away. "No." He replied to Sakura. "_But_ _I'm sure you would like to!" His inner whispered._ "Would you quit that!" Sasuke yelled in his head. _"Hey stupid, did you forget _

_that I'm you?" His inner teased. "Admit it you like her!"_ Meanwhile out of Sasuke's head. "Earth to Sasuke, are you there?" Naruto said waving his hand in Sasuke's

face. "He's out of it." Naruto announced.

"Huh, oh right." Sasuke said snapping out of his thoughts. "The box." "Duh" Naruto said. Sakura sat there reviewing all that has happened so far. Werewolf,

vampire, powerful crystals! What the heck happened to the good old normal world she once new? "Sakura" She looked up to see Sasuke looking at her. "You can't

tell anybody about this." He ordered. "Like anybody would believe me if I did." She replied. "Yes, but you have to be careful. Itachi uses crows as spies, gathering

any information that they hear on the crystal." Sasuke told."Okay, my lips are sealed." She answered. "Not for long." Naruto teased. "Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a

tree K-I-S-S-I-N-..." Before Naruto got to G he found himself flying through the open window. _"He was right though." Sasuke's inner commented. _Outside Naruto had

landed in the pool and was completely soaked. "Oh, so you wanna be alone with Sakura-chan now?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke glared at him through the window. "Get

out of the pool dobe, I just had it cleaned." Naruto growled at him pulling himself out of the pool. Sasuke threw a towel at him. "Don't come come back in till your

dry." Sasuke warned. "Fine." Naruto agreed. "I'll give you to love birds some alone time." He said walking towards the guest house. Sasuke closed the window and

left the room. He poked his head back in the room and turned to Sakura. "You coming?" "Yeah." She answered. They went down the stairs into what appeared to

be a basement. Sasuke removed a brick from the wall revealing a safe. "The box should be safe here." He stated. "Itachi never new about the basement down

here." Then Naruto arrived at the top of the stairs. " Come on. I ordered a pizza." Naruto yelled. "You staying for dinner?" Sasuke asked. "Sure." She replied.

**Chapter 5 is out woo! I stayed up late writing this so I hope its good!!**

**Reviewers**

**Temari-Sand Princess **

**kurai Raiku-kurai kisaki**

**another5kind2of2asian95**

**Pnkrockninja101**

**ToraHimeSama**

**Lostcause13**

**kakalover**

**Kick** **-Assing** **-Kunoichi**

**crispy geco-chan**

**LoveIsMyHate**


	6. Chapter 6

**Midnight Moon**

"See you guys later." Sakura waved to Sasuke and Naruto as she left. What a crazy week she had been having. First off, Sasuke breaks into her house, then she

finds out he's a vampire and Narutos a werewolf, plus there's a physco vampire on the loose after that weird crystal thingy. She stopped walking. What if Itachi

comes looking for it at my apartment? I don't think he lets his victims live. Sakura thought. With that thought, she turned around and headed back up to Sasuke's

place. She knocked on the door. Sasuke opened it and looked at her. "What now?" He sounded bored. "Um, could I maybe, stay here?" She asked. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine." He started to walk away but then Sakura hugged him. "Thank you!" She cheered. Sasuke blushed. Little did they know that Naruto was hiding behind the

corner with a digital camera. "Click" went the camera as Naruto snapped a picture of them. Naruto forgot to turn the flash off though so Sasuke noticed right away.

"What was that?" Sakura asked. "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled angrily. "What are you doing?" Naruto froze. "N-n-othing." Naruto stuttered. "Then whats that in your

hands?" Sasuke questioned looking at the camera. Naruto made a run for it and dashed up the stairs. Sasuke sighed. "Well thats Naruto for you." He explained.

"You can stay in my room, I don't sleep much anymore." "Okay." She replied. She followed him up the stairs and he showed her to his room. She was suprised the

room was actually quite small and average based on what the rest of the house looked like. There was one window on the back wall , a bed sat underneath it. On

the right wall was a desk. Sitting on the desk was a computer. The walls were a midnight blue, as were the sheets on the bed. The floor was a smoothe wood

panelling and on the left wall hung a portrait of the ocean. A wave was crashing on the vacant beach. "Who painted this?" She asked. Sasuke looked up. "I did." He

answered. "I didn't think you we're into that kind of stuff." She replied. "Its sort of a hobby, I guess." He said as Naruto popped in. "Yeah Sasuke can mess around

with his cute little paints, but I got a real hobby." Naruto told. "And whats that?" Sakura asked. "Eating ramen." He replied confidently. "Is that even a hobby?" She

asked puzzled. "I don't know and I don't care." Naruto responded. "I just love ramen!" "I've never had ramen." Sakura explained. Naruto gasped. "You havn't lived

until you've eaten ramen!" Naruto yelled leading her downstairs to the kitchen which was also huge. He grabbed some pots and pans and began mixing up a bowl

of ramen. "You cook?" Sakura questioned. "Only ramen." Naruto shook his head. "Dont't you ever eat anything else?" She didn't think a sole ramen diet was too

healthy. "Yup!" Naruto cheered, a wide grin spread across his face. Sasuke walked in and looked at Naruto. "Naruto last time you cooked in my kitchen you nearly

blew it up, don't let that happen especially with Sakura-ch.." Sasuke was cut off by Naruto. " Were you about to call her Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked slyly. Sasuke

reddened but it quikly faded. His face cold and emotionless. "Only a dobe like you would say that Naruto." Sasuke answered before walking away. "He'll crack

sooner or later Sakura." Naruto had no doubts.

Later that day the sun was setting as night approached the fading blue sky. Naruto flipped through channels looking for something good to watch on television.

"Click. Click." Went the remote as he switched from channel to channel. Sakura sat on the couch across from him and Sasuke stood back leaning on the wall behind

him. Naruto stopped flipping. "Naruto we're not watching some stupid cartoon." Sasuke droned. Cartoon network was on and some show called "Naruto"was

playing. "But look. There's me!" Naruto whined. "Naruto, stop imagining things." Sasuke said grabbing the remote and changing the channel. "Damn." Naruto

muttered. "Click. Click." Went the remote a bunch more times. "There's nothing good on." Sasuke complained. "There's over 300 channels Sasuke, theres got to be

something on." Sakura responded. Sasuke sighed and continued flipping. Nothing. He turned the TV off and went and sat on the couch by Sakura. "Well this is

boring. "Naruto stated. "What do you mean? This is my favorite channel." Sasuke joked. The TV was blank. "Ha ha. Very funny." Naruto said sacastically. "Well what

do you suppose we do then, dobe?" Sasuke asked. "Movie?" Naruto -suggested. "Fine." Sasuke sighed. Naruto cheered and ran over to the movie cabinet. It was

jam packed with DVD's. It looked like every movie ever produced was in there. "Whadd'ya want to watch?" Naruto asked. "Anything is fine with me." Sakura replied.

"How 'bout somthing scary?" Naruto said evilly. "Sure." Sakura and Sasuke replied in unison. He popped in a video and plopped on the couch next to Sakura and

Sasuke. " _This should get them closer together!"_ Inner Naruto cheered. _"Sakura-chan will get scared and huddle up to Sasuke!" _"Good plan." Naruto said to his inner. "

What plan?" Sakura asked Naruto. "Nothing!" Naruto startled. "I didn't say anything about a plan to get you and Sasuke together!" He said. Sakura just shrugged

and watched the movie.

On the screen a guy with a huge daggar was saneaking up on a girl who had gotten lost in the woods. Stupid really. Sakura thought. Who the hell wanders into

the woods in the middle of the night? Naruto was trembling hiding behind a pillow. "Pathetic." Sakura mumbled looking at him. Sasuke sat next to her and remained

emotionless through the whole movie. "Slash!" Went the daggar as it penatrated its victim. Sakura cringed. Naruto had dissapeared behind the couch by now. He

peeked over shaking but went back down quikly. Sakura was actually trembling a bit herself now. Usually movies don't do that to her. Sasuke still sat unafected by

the movie. Geez. She thought. I never knew a person could be so cold and numb to the outside world. _"Maybe you could change that."_ Rang inner Sakura's voice.

"You think?" Sakura asked. _"Just maybe, Sakura."_ Her inner replied. _"Anything is possible." _Inner Sakura said fading away.

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Reviewers**

**Temari-Sand Princess **

**kurai Raiku-kurai kisaki**

**another5kind2of2asian95**

**Pnkrockninja101**

**ToraHimeSama**

**Lostcause13**

**kakalover**

**Kick** **-Assing** **-Kunoichi**

**crispy geco-chan**

**LoveIsMyHate**

**kyo12591**

**Phantom's Bride**


	7. Chapter 7

**Midnight Moon**

Sakura headed up the stairs ready for a good nights sleep. "Night guys." She yawned. Naruto was still shaking from the movie. Sakura shook her head. "Naruto it

was just a movie." She added before walking into Sasuke's room. Plopping on the bed she shut her eyes ready for a good nights rest. School tomorrow. She

thought. Better sleep. It was about 2 o'clock in the morning when she finally fell asleep. And when she did fall asleep another strange dream came. She was in a

dark room no one else but her. An eerie laughter began to fill the room and two red glowing eyes stared back at her from across the room. There was a window

letting in light from the full moon that hung high in the sky. When the man stepped into the light she could make out his description. He looked much like Sasuke

only older and longer hair which was tied in the back. His eyes were a bloody red with a thin black strip in the middle similar to a cats eyes. An evil grin spread

across his face. Then sudenly he lunged at her fangs gleaming from the moon's light, but before he made it to her she woke up. She shot up sitting straight up in

her bed. Panting and her heart beatng in her chest like theres no tomorrow. It was 5am. Sasuke opened the door( More like kicked it open) and entered the room

Naruto close behind. "What happened?" Sasuke tried to hide the panic in his voice. "Yeah, we heard you screaming!" Naruto nearly shouted. She looked at them.

"It was just a dream." She replied still freaked. Sasuke sighed in relief. "It sounded like you were gett'n murdured up here" Naruto began. "with all the screaming

you did." Naruto was worried to. "Sorry for waking you." She said embarrased. " "Thats okay." Naruto replied. "We weren't sleeeping." Naruto started giggling.

"Sasuke was so freaked when he heard you screaming!" Naruto laughed. "You should of seen the look on his face!" Sasuke smacked Naruto. "Was not." He shot

back. "Were too!" Naruto squeeked laying on the floor with a red hand print across his face. "You looked like you'd seen a ghost!" Sasuke glared at him. "I

wouldn't be talking, Mr. hiding behind the couch during the movie." Sasuke countered. Naruto was out of come backs, or atleast Sasuke had thought so. "Pink

haired loving bloodsucker!" Naruto shouted. "What did you just say, fleabag?" Sasuke was really angry now. Poor Sakura sat in the midst of their brawling

wondering when and if it would ever come to an end. "Leech!" Naruto yelled. "Mutt." Sasuke screamed back. It went on and on until Sakura finally had the guts to

make them shut up already. "Guys!" She yelled. They both looked at her. "We're gonna be late for school if you don't quit it." Naruto put in one last growl then

headed down the stairs. Sasuke sent him back an evil glare then left the room. This was gonna be a long day Sakura thought.

They walked to school Sasuke on her left and Naruto on her right. They were still not talking to each other since this morning. On the way they ran into Tenten and

Ino. "Sakura?" Ino was suprised to see her walking with Sasuke and Naruto. "Where were you last night?" Tenten outburst. "I went to your apartment last night

and you weren't home!" She cried hugging Sakura. "I was so worried!" She said hugging Sakura tighter. "Can't, breathe!" Sakura managed to say. "Oh, Sorry."

Tenten apologized letting her go. "I stayed over Sasuke's place last night." Sakura answered after gaining her breath. "YOU WHAT!?" Ino screamed completely

shocked. Sakura put her hands on her ears. "Didn't have to scream in my ears Ino-pig." Sakura replied. "I have the right to scream!" Ino yelled at Sakura. "You

stayed over Sasuke Uchiha's house, why shouldn't I be screaming!?" Naruto whined putting his hands on his ears. "Hello, werewolves can hear like a lot better

then humans." Naruto whispered in Sakura's ear. "I feel like my ear drums gonna burst. Make her stop!" Sasuke stood back wishing she would stop to. It was

really annoying listening to her squeel like that. "Would you all just shut the hell up already!" Sasuke yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at him, baffled that the

Uchiha had spoken. "Lets just get to school." He finished walking ahead. "Scary." Tenten said for all of them. Up in a tree nearby a crow that had been watching

flew off.

The school day went pretty fast for Sakura and now it was lunch. She sat down with her lunch next to Tenten. Suprisingly Sasuke and Naruto had joined them at

their table. Sasuke sat on her other side silently as usual. Naruto was his hyperactive self babbling on an on about something or other in between bites of his

lunch. Ino glared at Sakura from her seat as far away from Sakura as possible. She dragged Hinata with her and started bitching about Sakura staying over

Sasuke's house. Tenten raised an eyebrow wondering what the big deal was. Then Neji snuck up behind her and hugged her. Tenten squeeked, but then settled

down when she saw who it was. "Neji!" She yelled excitedly. Sakura looked up from her food. "Who's' this?" She asked. "This is Neji." She introduced him to her.

"And this is Sakura." She told Neji. "She just moved here over the summer." "Hn." He answered sitting in between Tenten and Hinata. He looked over at Ino who

had a nasty face on. "Whats her problem?" Neji asked. "What isn't?" Tenten replied. " She should really lighten up." Sakura shook her head. "Like that'll ever

happen." She replied. Ino must have heard them cause she got up and walked away dragging poor Hinata with her. "Poor Hinata." Naruto mumbled.

Ring!! The bell sounded and Naruto jumped. "Could that thing get any louder!?" Naruto whined. "Could your mouth?" Neji countered. Naruto pouted then

gathered up his books for next period as did everyone else. Sakura walked to Algebra with Naruto and Sasuke. The whole way Naruto was begging Sasuke to

copy his H.W. Sasuke just ignored it but you could tell he was annoyed.

"Okay class, take your seats." Kakashi commanded. "You can pass up your H.W. to the front of the room. Naruto snatched the kid next to hims paper and changed

the name on the top to his. "Hey thats my H.W.!" The kids name who was Lee cried. Naruto just growled and Lee backed off. "Idiot." Sasuke muttered. Sakura

handed in her H.W. and then went straight to the work Kakashi sensei had assaigned for ther day. Sasuke sat with his hands folded silently for he had already

finished his work. Naruto would sneak glances at Sasuke's paper and copy all of the answers. That was until Sasuke noticed and beat him over the head with his

textbook. Suprisingly the teacher Kakashi wasn't bothered by them and just sat at his desk reading a book. She read the title. "Make-out paradise?"

The day ended and she packed up her junk and began her walk home Sasuke and Naruto soon caught up with her. "You staying over our place

again?" Naruto asked Sakura. "Our?" Sasuke tunned in. "Last time I checked you just stayed in "MY" guesthouse." He glared at Naruto. Then Sakura jumped in

with her answer. "No." She replied. "I think I can survive in my own house. Besides I got a new door." "Naruto's the one who ripped it down." Sasuke replied.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Naruto yelled. " I only gave one little tug on the door knob." "Yeah and whats a little tug to a werewolf?" Sakura questioned. "I

needed a new door anyway." They stopped in front of her apartment. "See you guys tomorrow." She said waving goodbye.

**Chapter seven is out! Took longer then usual but its here and thats all that matters, enjoy!**

**Reviewers**

**Temari-Sand Princess **

**kurai Raiku-kurai kisaki**

**another5kind2of2asian95**

**Pnkrockninja101**

**ToraHimeSama**

**Lostcause13**

**kakalover**

**Kick** **-Assing** **-Kunoichi**

**crispy geco-chan**

**LoveIsMyHate**

**kyo12591**

**Phantom's Bride**

**xXLittleEmoVampiressXx**

**piercetheheart27**


	8. Chapter 8

**Midnight Moon**

Sakura turned the light on as she entered the house. It was starting to get dark outside as the moon started to rise over the hills in the distance. She plopped

on the couch and flipped over channels on the TV. Nothing good was on. She turned the TV off and just sat there. A crack of loud thunder was heard and she

jumped. The power began to flick on and off until it was completely dark in her house. She panicked a little. Trying to find the kitchen in her home she fumbled

around to find a flash light.

_Meanwhile at the Uchiha mansion... _

Sasuke sat on the couch in his humongous living room watching television. Well not really watching it but just passing time. Thunder cracked loud outside scaring

poor Naruto who was in the kitchen making popcorn. The power went out leaving both of them in the dark. "S-S-Sasuke?" Naruto stutered being scared of the

dark. Sasuke sighed. " Living room." He replied. A loud crash was heard as Naruto tripped over some clutter on the floor. "I'm okay!" He mumbled. The power

came back on and Naruto looked to see Sasuke had turned on the back up generator. "What about poor Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. "All alone in that little

house, trapped in the pitch black darkness... " Naruto was cut off by Sasuke. "Fine we'll go check on her." He replied bored grabbing a flash light for Naruto.

Apparently werewolves coudln't see in the dark like vampires, or maybe just in their wolf form.

_Back at Sakura's house..._

"Where is that darn flash light!" She mumbled to herself. It was too dark to find anything, still looking around she bumped into something, well someone.

"Sasuke!" She screamed startled. "How did you get in here I didn't hear the door open?" "Window." He replied coolly sitting down on the sofa. Just then a loud

thump was heard upstairs as Naruto fell through the window attempting to get inside. "Dumbass." Sasuke mumbled. "I assume that was Naruto?" Sakura didn't

need an answer. Naruto came down the stairs flash light in hand. "Sakura-chan are you alright?!" He outburst. "Its just a power outage." She assured. Naruto

plopped on the couch next to Sasuke. "Why you guys here, got scared of the dark?" She joked. "Only Naruto." Sasuke answered. Naruto grumbled at that

compliment. Then another crack of thunder boomed over head causing everyone to jump. "So...uh?" Sakura started. "Whats up?" Naruto cocked an eybrow.

"Nothing much." He replied. Sakura sat down on the couch next to them. "Do you want something to drink?" She asked. "Pepsi!" Naruto shouted. "I only drink

blood." Sasuke replied. Sakura cringed at Sasuke's answer. " No, I'm not gonna drink your blood, Sakura." Sasuke new that was what she was thinking. Humans

were so predictable. Sakura sighed in relief and snatched the flash light out of Naruto's hand. "Hey!" He yelled. "I can't get you a pepsi if I can't see." She

replied continueing to the kitchen.

Coming back from the kitchen she handed Naruto his drink and reverted back to her seat on the couch. Naruto chugged it down in about five seconds while

Sasuke just looked at him with a wtf face on. "You guys staying here then I guess?" Sakura questioned. "Sure!" Naruto cheered. "Slumber party!" Naruto was

really hyper and talking about 50 mph. Sakura didn't even no what he was talking about. Sasuke couldn't take much more of Naruto's rambling and

smacked him, knocking him out unconcious on the floor of Sakura's living room. "Why did you let him have soda?" Sasuke sighed. "Whoops." Sakura answered.

Sasuke layed his head back on the couch and closed his eyes trying to find the sleep he needed. Being around Naruto 24/7 really gives you a bad head ache.

Sakura too found herself falling asleep.

That morning Sakura woke up on the couch to the flash of a camera. "Stupid camera." Naruto growled smacking the camera and shaking it. "What are you

doing?" Sakura mumbld before she realized what was going on. Both Sasuke's arms were wraped aroungd her waist, she was just about on his lap and her face

was buried in his chest. Sasuke was still asleep but was coming to his sences shortly after Naruto snapped a picture. "What are you doing dobe?" He muttered

rubbing his eyes before noticing his position. "Sleep well last night?" Naruto said looking at both of them. Sakura jumped off of Sasuke's lap and slid to the other

side of the couch. " I can explain!" "We we're asleep! That didn't mean anything!" "I must have fell asleep on the couch!" Sasuke and Sakura we're both yelling

trying to explain themselves to Naruto who had his arms crossed shaking his head in disbelief. "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight." Naruto replied. " Than explain why you knocked

me out, Sasuke." Naruto smirked. "Did you just want to be **_alone_** with Sakura-chan?" No other explanation could satisfy Naruto. Sasuke sighed, Naruto had won,

once Naruto's mind is glued on something you can't tell him otherwise. Sasuke glared at him. "Idiot." He mumbled getting up. Sakura went to the kitchen. "Coffee

anyone?" She asked. Naruto went to say yes, but recieved another death glare from Sasuke. "I'll just have water." Naruto frowned. "Good." Sasuke replied.

_Thats all we need is Naruto getting high off of __coffee_. Sasuke thought.

**I finally put this chapter out! Anyway I probaly will be updating slower now that school has started again,**

**but I'll try my best at getting the chapters out quicker. **

**_-forever.lost.wolf_**

**Reviewers**

**Temari-Sand Princess **

**kurai ****hi**

**another5kind2of2asian95**

**Pnkrockninja101**

**ToraHimeSama**

**Lostcause13**

**kakalover**

**Kick** **-Assing** **-Kunoichi**

**crispy geco-chan**

**LoveIsMyHate**

**kyo12591**

**Phantom's Bride**

**xXLittleEmoVampiressXx**

**piercetheheart27**

**UnlovedAliceCullen**

**Inarifox010**


	9. Chapter 9

**Midnight Moon**

It was about 5:30 in the morning and they all had to be in school at 7:00. Sakura looked out the window and saw that it was stilll storming outside. "Woo!"

Naruto shouted. "Maybe the power will go out in class!" Usually when ever that happens the students freak out and hope they get to leave early.

The power had come back on and Sakura flipped the news channel on. The news reporter was talking about flash floods and showing helicopter views of the

area showing people getting out of their cars which were stranded in deep water. Naruto ran to window and yelled for Sakura and Sasuke to come and look.

"Looks like we're not going to school today." Naruto said looking at the flooded streets. Then Naruto got an idea to take an advantage of this. He smirked evilly to

himself. "_I think I'll give Sasuke some** ALONE** time with Sakura"_ He thought maniacally to himself "You guys stay here, I'll go check on things around the village."

Naruto told them. "Don't do anything while I'm gone, _Sasuke_" Naruto smirked than launched himself out the window turning into a huge white wolf. Sakura

jumped but new that if he was going out in that weather he would do that. Sakura watched him doggy pedal away than went to check the front door. Water had

already started seeping through. _Shit! _She thought, than ran to get some towels and shoved them against the door to keep any more water from coming in.

"Need some help?" Sasuke asked startling Sakura. "Sure." She replied shutting the window Naruto just jumped out of. Sasuke pushed the couch in front of the

door as if it was as light as a feather. "Could of used your help when I was moving in." She said watching him arrange the furniture in seconds. He shot around

the room like a bullet arranging the furniture in front of wherever water might leek in. "That should do it." He said moving the last piece of furniture into place.

"It would probably be safer if we stayed upstairs, just in case the first floor gets flooded." Sasuke suggested. "Those couches won't hold forever, see'n as how heavy its raining."

Thunder cracked even louder before and they both scuttled up the stairs.

Naruto pulled himself up and out of the water onto a rooftop. He shook the water from his fur then let out a long howl. Lightning flashed in the distance lighting up the sky, revealing the

figure of a person standing across from Naruto a few blocks down. "We meet again, Uzumaki Naruto." The figure said his face twitching up into a smirk. Naruto gasped. "Itachi..." He

mumbled, fear in his voice. Naruto froze in fear then thought fast. He dove down into the flooded streets making for Sakura's apartment. _Foolish wolf, your no more then a pup. You lead _

_me straight to the pink one. Once I have her Sasuke will have no choice but to give up what is rightfully mine._ Itachi thought to himself. _Sometimes the littlest mistake is actually your biggest_

_flaw._

Sasuke stood looking out the window and Sakura sat on the bed fiddling with her phone texting Tenten. "Somethings wrong." Sasuke muttered. "What?" Sakura asked looking

concerned. "I don't know its just..." Sasuke couldn't find words. "An impending feeling, like something real bad is about to happen." He said still staring out the window. "I hope Naruto's

okay then." Sakura replied. "No, he's fine. Naruto can take care of himself." Sasuke reminded her. "I'm more worried about you." He looked away from the window at her. "Well, I have

you to protect me, right?" She smiled. Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, I guess you do." A loud crash was heard down stairs and I mean** LOUD**. "What the hell was that!?" Sasuke and Sakura

both yelled rushing down the stairs. They both looked and saw that Naruto had crashed his way through the door and Sakura's couch. He shifted back into his human form and

splashed his way through the flooded house his eyes clouded with fear.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Surprise!!! I'm not dead! Its been so long since Ive updated you would think so, ne? But I'm not so yay, chapter 9 is out!**

**Haha! Itachi makes his first appearance, what could possibly go wrong? Till next time, all reviews are appreciated!  
**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

**Reviewers**

**Temari-Sand Princess **

**kurai ****hi**

**AnotherKindOfAsian  
**

**Pnkrockninja101**

**ToraHimeSama**

**Lostcause13**

**kakalover**

**Kick** **-Assing** **-Kunoichi**

**crispy geco-chan**

**LoveIsMyHate**

**kyo12591**

**Phantom's Bride**

**xXLittleEmoVampiressXx**

**piercetheheart27**

**Broken Alice  
**

**Inarifox010**

**Kuragari Rya**

**StOrM iS mY pOwEr**

**gemgembo**

**moonlight whisperer**

**Rain Scents**

**liljapangrl03**

**Kingdom-Hearts-Angel**

**Lady Dragon010**


	10. Chapter 10

**Midnight Moon**

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled running over to his friend. Naruto gasped for breath unable to speak. "What happened!?" Sakura asked about to help, but something grabbed her. She screamed

as she looked up into the eyes of her abductor. Red eyes glared down at her with an all too familiar grin. "I-It-Itachi…" She choked out in fear realizing what was happening. "Sakura!"

Sasuke gasped seeing too, who had seized her. Sasuke's face cringed in both fear and anger knowing that his worst fear was becoming a reality.

"Long time no see, Sasuke." Itachi smirked looking over at his disorientated brother. "What do you want, _Itachi_?" Sasuke said the name with poison. Itachi let out a laugh. "You know

very much well what I've come here for foolish brother." Sasuke made a face that said he didn't know anything. "You look confused." Itachi observed. "Well then if you don't know, I'm

sure you wouldn't mind me drinking every last drop of this sweet girl's blood." Sakura cringed, vibes of fear evident on her body. Itachi ran his lips over the soft skin on her neck to

convince Sasuke. Sakura shuddered wondering how much longer she had to live. "Well?" Itachi mumbled on Sakura's skin. Sasuke shuddered at the thought of what his monster of a

brother would do to Sakura, but he new exactly what Itachi wanted: The crystal. Naruto snapped out of his tramatic state and growled at Itachi. "Shut up you mut!" Itachi curled his lip at

the blonde werewolf and let out a hiss. Naruto took a step back, he was no match for this power crazed

vampire. In the split second Itachi let his guard down to yell at the werewolf though, Sasuke lunged out slamming his fist into the side of his face grabbing Sakura and bolted out the

door. Sasuke ran the fastest he ever had in his life. He couldn't let anything happen to Sakura. That was when he realized how much he actually cared for the pink haired girl. He sprung

onto the roof top and placed down Sakura. At that moment Itachi landed in front of them but Naruto wasn't close behind. Itachi's face twisted with that deranged crazed look he had.

"NICE TRY NII-SAN!" The mad vampire yelled, he had finnaly completly lost himself to the blood lust. Whatever soul that been left of Itachi Uchiha was now gone. He was no only a corpse

driven by the madness which consumed him. The disease blood lust which had taken him, now controlled him completely. Driving on his seemingly meaningless existence.

Naruto leaped onto the roof behind Sasuke in his wolf form. "Naruto." Sasuke called to his friend. "Take Sakura and get her as far away from here as possible." Naruto nodded and let

Sakura climb onto his back. "But Sasuke! What about you?" Sakura said climbing onto the back of the white beast. "I need to finish this." He answered calmly. Sakura knew what he

meant. Sasuke would finnaly face his brother in their last battle. As soon as Naruto took off with Sakura Sasuke revealed the box Itachi had first come for. "It ends now." Sasuke yelled

over the storm. The full moon hung in the sky, encircling it ominously. Sasuke placed the crystal around his neck on a string. The moons light lit down on him and the crystal let out a faint

silver glow which began to engulf Sasuke. Insted of the normal red vampiric eyes, Sasukes glowed silver like the

moons as the power of it flowed through him. Itachi lunged forward first, the power of the blood lust driving him on. Sasuke quickly dodged to the side and kicked Itachi into the other

direction. Itachi smacked into the house adjacent from where Sasuke was

standing and let out a growl in pain. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!?!?!" Itachi yelled out staring blankly. his eyes glowing a deep crimson red. "I'LL SHOW YOU TRUE POWER!!!!" The madness

spoke again and Itachi let his claws extend, shining in the moons eerie glow. Sasuke let his claws extend as well, the only thing sharp enough to penetrate a vampires skin besides the

teeth and claw of a wolf. Sasuke braced himslef for Itachi's attcack and raised his claws ready to strike. "!!!!!" Itachi screamed clawing furiously at Sasuke. The clash of their claws

boomed over the small town like thunder, and the sparks flashed like lightning. Itachi blocked both of Sasuke's hand and stuck at his stomach. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sauke

screamed in pain as blue liquid oozed out from the wound. Vampires didn't have blood but they had a makeshift form of it that kept them immortal. "Ugh...." Sasuke groaned clutching his

wound. Itachi licked his claws, and let out a chuckle. "SEE!?! FOOLISH BROTHER, YOU NEVER HAD A CHANCE. I DEAFEATED THE UCHIHA AND NOW YOU WILL FINNALY JOIN THEM!!!!!" A wild

distorted grin appered across Itachi's face as he raised his claws. "AND THE PINK ONE WILL JOIN YOU AS WELL AFTER I TAKE OUT THE WOLF." Saukes eyes widened at the mention of

Sakura. "Never..." Sasuke muttered standing up. "WHAT WAS THAT!?!" Itachi raised an eyebrow decieving his hearing. "I WOULD NEVER LET YOU HARM SAKURA!!!" Sasuke screamed out,

the silver aura raging with his will as he grabbed Itachis throat. Itachi's face contorted into a choke. "ITS OVER!!!!" Sasuke yelled as he tore out his brothers throat. Itachi's pupils grew as

round as the moon as he choked out his last breath. His body then went limb and crashed down into the flooded streets as it turned into black ash. Sasuke sighed watching his brother

dissapear then fell backwards onto the roof. He may be an immortal vampire, but a wound

like that from another vampire was vital. Sasuke took one last look at the moon before blacking out.

* * *

foreverlostwolf- Ha! This story aint dead yet!!! It may have taken me forever to upload, but dude its finnaly here!!!!!

Naruto- wahoo!!! Teme got his ass kicked!

Sasuke- tch, at least I tried. All you did is run, usuratonkachi

Naruto- grrrrr

foreverlostwolf- quit it guys, you both did awsome in this chapter.

Anyway Itachi's deafeated but Sasuke is barely any better off. Will he live? You'll have to wait for next chapter to find that out! And hopfully I'll update faster, I just got done with major writers block.

Comments will be appreciated!!! And thanks to anyone who have been fored to suffer the wait for this chapter, arigato!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Midnight Moon**

Sasuke lay there, lost in his own foggy unconsciousness. The moon now covered by clouds which rained down on the motionless boy. It wasn't long before Sakura and Naruto

found him. Sasuke's gaping wound had already begun to close, one of the advantage to being a vampire, but he was still in critical condition.

"Sakura!" Naruto called with his mind in wolf form. The girl was still baffled of how how the wolf spoke like that. "Help Sasuke onto my back." He ordered.

"We need to get him back home as quikly as possible." A fearful look crossed the wolf's eyes. Sakura nodded and went to pick up Sasuke.

She lifted his cold inanimate body onto the warm wolf's fur, carfeul not to worsen his condition. Making sure that Sasuke wouldn't fall off,

Sakura climbed climbed onto the beast as well. She held him tight in her arms so that he couldn't slip. Then Naruto leaped from roof to roof and into the forest where the Uchiha

mansion stood. Luckily the floods hadn't reached it, since the estate was perched on a hill.

The great white wolf jumped out of tree and padded up to the door, letting Sakura and Sasuke off before changing back to his human form.

"Will he be okay?" Asked Sakura, her sad eyes looking down at Sasuke. Naruto looked at her and shook his head "I don't know Sakura, we can only hope so."

Sasuke's cold body was covered with the blue liquid vampires had instead of blood. If a vampire lost enough of it, they would lose immortality and immediatly die.

Which Sasuke was on the virge of doing.

Naruto carried him inside and set him down carefully on the living room couch. After doing so, Naruto ran to the basement stumbling on the way.

Sakura waited anxiously beside Sasuke for his return. He came back shortly with a strange syringe filled with red liquid. It was human blood.

Naruto quickly shoved the syringe into Sasuke's arm and injected its contents. Sasuke jerked into awareness of both the sudden pain and relief of the blood.

The blood had nurished Sasuke's heath only slightly though, for he had lost too much in the battle with Itachi and would need more human blood to survive.

Sasuke's red eyes began to glaze over as the color began to fade from them.

The haze of Sasuke's mind was winning in taking him into the gentle grasp of an eternal sleep. _Death._

"Damn!" Came Narutos voice as he fumbled around the room. "That was the last emergency syringe!" The blonde panicked, looking franticaly around the room.

Then he stopped and walked over by Sasuke. Sakura watched him, watched her friend dying before her. She said nothing.

"Sasuke..." Naruto tried to say it as camly as possible as he sat in front of his friend. "Sasuke, pull yourself together. You can't leave us!!!" He held back a cry, but the tears came anyway.

Sasuke watched his friend fall into tears in front of him. He tried to move but found it imposible. He choked up more of the blue blood and knew his time had come.

His eyes wanderd hopelessly around the room. Naruto covered his face with his hands and sobbed. Then Sasuke's eyes found Sakura's. She hadn't said anything this whole time.

Sasuke looked into her eyes and saw the tears rolling down her face. Sakura snifled, there was nothing she or Naruto could do. It made her feel more useless then ever before.

She looked up and noticed Sasuke staring at her. There eyes met both filled with the sadness that was held in the very air of the room. The weather outside also emmitting the emotion.

The rain fell down on the roof like the tears that were cried. "S-Sakura..." He barely choked out as blue blood trickled down his lip.

Sakura knelt close to him and tried to hear his strangled words. "G-good bye... Sakura.... _I love you_..." His eyes were a smoky color as he closed them for the last time.

"NO!!!" Sakura half-screamed half-cried as she practically jumped on the boy. "You can't die!" She sobbed holding him. "SASUKE!!!" The tears streamed down her face like the

rain outside. Naruto slammed his fists on the table and screamed. "Damnitt!!!" He wiped the tears away with his arm and now his voice only came but a whisper. "Why Sasuke?"

The tears he wiped away already begun to replace themselves. "Why...?"

Sakura looked down at the boy in her arms, when suddenly an idea struck her. A crazy idea but she would take the risk.

She took Sasuke's face gently in her hands and did the unthinkable. Naruto's eyes opened wide as he saw her force Sasuke's fangs into her neck.

He watched astonished as Sakura's blood dripped into Sasuke's mouth. "Let this work..." She whispered. "Please... Just let this work..." The boy twitched in her arms.

Sasuke's eyes half opened revealing their red color as life flooded backin to him. Sakura cringed at the pain as his fangs sunk into her skin, but she knew he was worth every last drop of

blood in her body. He was more important to her than anyone.

Sasuke soon released his fangs and jumped back as he came into realization of what he was doing. "SAKURA!?!" He almost yelled, his eyes full of questions.

"Sasuke!" She replied in joy jumping onto the confused boy and hugging him. "I thought you were gone forever..." She mumbled into his shoulder still crying.

"S-Sakura..." He whispered and hugged the girl back. Sakura then leaned in closer looking him in the eyes before kissing him.

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes yet again and took out his camera. "Click!" Both Sasuke and Sakura looked up then and broke their kiss.

"Naruto..." Sasuke growled and death glared his friend as the flash went off. "hehehe..." Naruto laughed. "This ones a keeper!" He said holding up the photo of Sasuke and Sakura

kissing. "Naruto your the only guy I know who could ruin a moment like this." Sasuke sighed. Sakura sweatdropped at the wolf boys idiocy.

"Only you would Naruto." She laughed. "Group hug!!!!" He sudenly outburst and jumped on the both of them. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" They screamed.

"Naruto... your crushing us..." Sakura said being squished. "Sorry... Wolf strength..." He remebered letting go of them.

"Naruto I already almost died once today and once is enough, so get off!" Sasuke said pushing Naruto away. Naruto whimpered and fell onto the floor and started laughing.

"What a crazy day off of school this was!" He gigggled. "Too bad we'll have to go back tomorrow."

Sasuke groaned. "Nope, I don't no about you but I won't be leaving this couch for a while." Sasuke breathed. "but I need a shower.. " He said looking down at his blood covered clothes.

"Me too." Sakura replied seeing as since she hugged Sasuke her clothes were also covered in the strange blue blood.

Naruto snickerd. "You two gonna shower together?" He asked slyly with that famous foxlike grin of his. Which earned him a punch from Sasuke into the adjacent wall.

"Ow..." Naruto mumbled now with a black eye. "I was just kidding..." He said rubbing his eye. "tch... dobe." Sasuke muttered

"C'mon Sakura. I have some clothes you can change into upstairs." Sasuke said taking her by the hand.

"I knew it!!!" Naruto yelled from the floor. Then Sasuke threw his shoe at him. "OWW!!!!" Naruto screamed.

"So much for helping save your life!!!!" Naruto yelled after his _'friend_' before plopping on the floor. "I'm too tired to kick your ass.." He yawned, closing his eyes for well needed rest.

* * *

Another completed chapter, dattebayo!!! Hopefully I'll be updating faster now =)

This fic isn't over yet!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Authors Note

Authors Note:

hello my dear viewers, i am sorry to announce that i will not be continuing with this story. I am quite fine with how i left it, and seems to be an okay ending. I know its been troublesome with how it took me forever to upload chapters but it was fun while it lasted. Again I am very sorry but i want to leave it as is.

Thankyou for reading!


End file.
